onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Domino's Maximum Security
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Experience1 = 465 | Beli1 = 2790 | Title1 = | Conditions1 = | Quest2 = Domino's Maximum Security: Average | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = Lowers Fighter characters stats. | Experience2 = 1259 | Beli2 = 8554 | Title2 = | Manuals2 = | Quest3 = Domino's Maximum Security: Maximum | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Lowers Fighters and Slashers stats. | Experience3 = 2372 | Beli3 = 11860 | Title3 = Jailer | Manuals3 = | Quest4 = Domino's Maximum Security: Super Maximum | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Lowers stats for all Classes other than Shooters, Boosters, and Evolvers. | Experience4 = 5517 | Beli4 = 26968 | Title4 = Highly Capable | Manuals4 = | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of the last of the four difficulty stages. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. :*When the secret boss does appear, there is a 100% chance of it dropping. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Domino Maximum Security FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Well, finally a shooter restriction Fortnight came to Global. And it came too early anyway, as for a long time, global had no great 2.5x attack captain for shooters that can bring a rainbow squad. However, we had Blackbeard! He's often overlooked for his special only, but a 2.5x ATK might be all you need to push through Domino! This guide was first written with that limitation in mind. Now we have Zephyr, and that makes things much much easier. Also, orb and attack boosters were limited. That was probably the hardest part to completing this island is lack of flexibility to your attack strategy. This got easier now, of course. Stalling isn't too bad for this fortnight, through it depends on your cooldowns. Recommended Captains *Zephyr: the captain global was missing for a year, struggling with this FN. With him, this should be much much easier. And he is F2P. *Portgas D. Ace Black Clad Division Commander: of course the shooter legend can do it, and now much more easily than when this FN was released at first and most of his preferred subs were missing. *Blackbeard: Former best F2P choice fo this FN. Surprisingly, there are quite a few shooters to help fill out your squad. You don't even need his special leveled up to win! You MAY be able to stall with MAX special if you have auto-heal or high enough health units, OR you can actually just punch punch punch Domino out in the Usopp turns with good orbs! Baby 5 makes it a breeze too! Just make sure you bring a Thousand Sunny instead of Navy Ship if you go the aggressive attack route! *Little Oars Jr. Charging!: Oddly enough he works great as a lead, but as usual with this type of a captain, requires some careful handling. Plus, you'll want a way to one-shot the Marines. This could be with Sunny Go, it could be with Bartholomew Kuma Warlord of the Sea as a sub, just make sure you have one! *Wyper Descendant of Great Warrior Calgara: Second best F2P captain at the release of this Fortnight. Even now, 2.25x ATK boost and 1.5x HP boost is nothing to sneer at. *Chief Warden Magellan Undersea Prison Impel Down: The current second best F2P captain. *Franky Voyage Dream: Ship of the Seven Seas: He will boost the attack of Shooters by 2x as a captain and has a shooter-friendly special, and was one of the few that could do either at the time of the Fortnights release. Hopefully you have better choices now, from those listed above. *Heavy Artillery Curiel: Another 2x Shooter booster. Curiel's orb manipulation can work well with a Franky. He is better as a sub, unless you are desperate. *Great Advisor Tsuru: Another F2P lead, like Curiel she'll work in a pinch but is better of a sub beat stick against Domino's type. Recommended Support Units *Dealing with Marines on Domino Stage :*Bartholomew Kuma Warlord of the Sea: His special clears the marines easily and gives you matching orbs for -based teams. :*Don Krieg Poison Gas Bomb MH5: The Don is your best choice as a Shooter unit with a low cooldown. Use his special on Domino turn and ignore the marines as they'll die with the poison. :*Ghost Princess Perona: Same deal as Krieg, her special will take out the marines while you focus on Domino *Attack Boosters :*Franky A Pirate Who Lives by His Code: one of Ace/Zephyr must-have subs that global was also missing for a long time. Now takes the top spot here. :*Baby 5 Donquixote Pirates: One of the few attack boosting units for shooters, and boy is she great at it! Unfortunately her cooldown is quite high. :*Franky Voyage Log: Straw Hat Pirates: It's a baby boost, but still a boost! So why not bring him if you have him? *Utility: :*Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: Could we not recommend this unit on a shooter only FortNight? It would be surprising! The best staller in the game once again comes in super handy fo ]]this level. :*Ice Cream-Loving Perona Strawberry Ice Cream: Won't kill the high def units, but has the better color than the traditional green Perona for this. :*Absalom of the Graveyard: particularly if you go with a STR team, this F2P unit is worth keeping in mind :*Franky Frankenstein: Another STR team option. :*Raki: Weak stats, but an INT shooter with usable special. For the more desperate... :*Iceburg Water 7 Mayor/Galley-La President: Like Raki, maybe you'll find some use for him. :*Marco the Phoenix: If your Absalom can't keep your health high enough for use on Domino, you can bring along Marco to heal up your health before tanking the hit from Domino and crew to take them out. He is not a shooter, so keep that in mind. Combos great with tanky captains and Moby Dick... *Beatstcks: :*Pacifista PX-5 Recommended Sockets Level 3 anti-lock sockets are recommended and level 2 is recommended at a minimum. Without these you'll need a Time Delay or Damage Reduction strategy for Domino's locking pattern. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Events with Missing Manual Thumbnails